


Shatter

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character POV: ????, Death, Gen, Weird, kind of poetry ish, sad????, the character could be interpreted as the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In time, they will find their peace.idk it's short tho





	Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> okay idek what the narrarator's pov is. use your imagination, i guess.

For a moment, time stands still. 

Scott is in the midst of a battle. 

Isaac, the little pup, has grown into a wolf of his own. 

Allison is pulling her strings, literally and figuratively. 

Stiles is putting his genius to good use. 

I am with them. I am present. I am here. 

For a moment, everything is serene, though the violence that surrounds us is screaming. 

For a moment, everything is quiet. 

But the glass I am watching through shatters. 

I wake up. The subtle  _drip-drop_ of a liquid pooling at my feet becomes alarming. There is a deep, firm yank from behind me.   


My hands are stained crimson.  


I fall to the ground as my knees buckle. 

I see Isaac look my way, his golden eyes becoming blue again. 

I feel my limbs go numb.  


In an instant, they are at my side, the battle won. 

They speak words forced out by the press of time. 

"You will be fine."

"Help is on its way." 

"We love you." 

My eyes cannot meet theirs, so instead, I look to the sky.

The stars are beautiful tonight. 

I think I should like to take my place among them. 

But Isaac asks me to stay. 

Stiles pleads with the hands of time. 

Allison's fingers play as many strings as she can. 

Scott doesn't know what he can do, except to try to take my pain. 

But I have none.

I am devoid of that precious, grounding gift. 

Death is just another stage of life. 

The baby does not fear leaving his mother's womb, so I shall not fear this. 

They want me to stay with them. 

But I know that they will be fine without me. 

In time, they will find their peace. 

They should let me enjoy mine. 

I love them.

But I must say goodbye. 


End file.
